Hurt
by enchantedgirl1
Summary: What happens when Cm Punks wife dies. Will he have to take care of his newborn son on his own?
1. Will the pain go away?

**Hurt**

**Chapter One**

Phil sat there holding her hand, tears running down his face. She was only 27, how could someone so young be gone so quickly. How is he going to raise his son Phillip "Jack" Brooks Jr. himself. He kissed her on her lips one last time, and walked out the door with his son in his arms.

One minute he is with his wife and son, the next minute something goes terribly wrong. He got the call when he was on the road, there had been a car accident. She got hit head on. His son was in the backseat asleep when the police had gotten there. He had minor injuries. Phil was straight edge and he wished everyone was. The man that had hit his wife has twice the legal limit.

He swore that if he ever met him, after he served his jail time, that he would kill him for taking something so precious away from him. She was the love of his life. Now he worried that he wasn't going to be able to take care of his son. After all he was on the road almost all year.

Who was going to watch him when he went into the ring. Phil pulled into his driveway, with tears still coming down his face. Got into the backseat and got Jack out of his car seat and carried him inside and went upstairs and laid him in his crib. He silently cursed himself because he had to call Stephanie McMahon and find out what he was going to do now. If he was going to have to take time off, quit, or what to take care of his son.

Phil walked into the bedroom that he once shared with his wife and sat down on the bed. Took out his cell phone and dialed Stephs number.

"Stephanie McMahon."

"Steph, its Phil," He said sobbing

"Phil hows Jamie and Jack?" She asked

"That's what I am calling about, Jamie was in a car accident, they couldn't save her. The funeral is tomorrow. The trouble is I am now a single father. What am I suppose to do about Jack?"

"Look Punk, we will take care of it. You take a week off get your head cleared and bring Jack with you when you come."

"Alright thanks bye." he said hanging up the phone.

He didn't know what she meant by she would take care of it, but he had to put his trust in her. After all they needed him right?

Phil laid down and tried to sleep, but thoughts of Jamie kept haunting him. So he turned his TV on to MTV and caught a glimpse of a Music video. Normally he didn't like POP, but this song made him think of Jamie and he had to watch it. They always had their ups and downs and their fights but she was the only one who could put up with his random acts of being an ass.

**Hurt**

**Christina Aguilera**

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming youFor everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_

_Would you tell me I was wrong? _

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, oh_

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming yo__u_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

After the song ended he just sobbed and sobbed, until he heard his son cry. He got out of bed and made his way into the nursery. He smiled at his beautiful son. He couldn't believe that something so beautiful and tiny could come from him and Jamie. At least he had his son and he would do everything in his power to protect him.

He changed his son and fed him, his son soon fell back asleep. So Phil decided to get put him in his bassinette and get on his twitter page. He popped open twitter and sent out a tweet to all of his followers: Today I lost my best friend and the love of my wife, RIP Jamie Lynn Brooks. I love you with all my heart, and I know our son is going to miss you too.

Then he checked his email. He had a few emails from Colt, and he had a few from the WWE, realizing there was nothing that important he closed his email. No sooner he tweeted that he instantly got tweets back saying how sorry they were and that they hope his son is going to be ok. Asking him how he's going to get through.

There are times like this he knew why people drank. Although not the answer and trying to take the pain away with poison was never the answer. He knew eventually the hurt would go away. Eventually he would throw himself into work, throw himself into his son so he didn't have to think about the pain.

He felt sorry for the people who had to work with him next week. He was going to be a big ass to work with, normally he was when something went wrong in his life. He just hoped he could focus on the task at hand and not fuck up to badly.

Although he was sure everyone would understand, he didn't want to risk hurting himself or someone else at the expense of him being in emotional pain. He figured he probably would sleep in the guest room, if he even slept at all. Normally he only got two hours, tonight he guessed he wouldn't get any. He was just glad he didn't have any photo shoots or press interviews to do today. He didn't think he would be his normal self.

Granted nine times out of ten he was nothing but a smart ass, and when he talked people normally listened. Today would not have been one of those days, today would have been a day where he said don't fuck with me or you will get hurt. He sighed, realized that he was bored. He got up and put Jack back in his crib, took the monitor and went down stairs to work out. At least he still had his Gym to get his mind off of things. He just hoped the pain would go away quickly, he didn't know how much more crying he could do.

Phil spent the next few hours hitting the bag. He went back upstairs to check on his son, who was still peacefully asleep. Although he figured any minute he would wake up hungry or need changed. He heard his door bell ring and went to answer it.

His sister Shaylene was there. She just looked at him and started crying too. Asked him if she could help him with Jack, knowing that her brother got no sleep. She told him to go and try and get a little bit of sleep. There was only four hours til the funeral and she wanted him to look at least somewhat rested.

He kissed her on the cheek and thanked her. He figured he would shower and try and lay down. He walked into his room grabbed a towel and got into the shower. He didn't realize how sore his muscles were from working all last week.

He forgot the physical toll it took on his body. As the hot water washed the pain away of his muscles, he looked and saw her shampoo. He opened it and smelled it, he silently wished he didn't because now he wanted to cry again. He knew he was suppose to be strong, although he knew no one would blame him for crying.

They knew he was strong, he proved it night after night in the ring. 'Even the strongest ones fall sometimes' he thought. He put the shampoo back and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and went into the guest room and laid down. Finally after about an hour he was able to sleep. Two hours later, although his sister hated doing it, he had to wake her up to get him ready to go to the funeral.

She got Jack ready while he got ready. She loved seeing her brother in a suit, although she hated why she had to see him in one. She wished it was under different circumstances. She filled little Jack's Diaper bag, and called up to Phil to see if he was ready.

"Yeah I guess I kind of have to be don't I?" he half heartedly said. She gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand. "You look very Handsome Bro, I know Jamie would be pleased." He just squeezed her hand in acknowledgement. They got Jack loaded up and off they went. He was surprised by everyone that showed up.

Pretty much the whole WWE roster was there. His good friend Colt, his whole family, her whole family. They all asked him how he was holding up. He told them he was ok. But secretly he was dying inside. He didn't know how much more hell he could take.

Stephanie looked at him, and could tell he had broken down many of times. Her husband Hunter went up to him and said "You know it's ok to cry. I cried like a little baby when my mom died." Phil shook his head. He was tired of crying and tired of everyone asking him questions. He just wanted to be left alone.


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter Two**

_~Two Days later~_

Stephanie McMahon sat in her office with her best friend Avery James. She had known Avery since she was little. They grew up together and had become very good friends. She trusted her with her life. "Avery, I have a huge favor to ask you." Stephanie finally spoke up

"Shoot, what is it?"

"Well you see, I have this difficult employee, he just recently lost his wife. He has a three month old son, and we are going to need someone to take care of him when on the road and stuff also help this employee out with whatever he may need."

"You can count on me Steph. You know I would never let you down."

Stephanie just laughed and thanked her. If anyone could get through to Phil and help him it would be her. They had some of the same personality, the both not caring what anyone thought of them.

She texted Phil and asked him if he was ready to come back to work. Knowing him he was already trying to pull his hair out. He quickly responded and asked how she knew.

She told him to come to Indiana tomorrow. They had a show at 8 and she needed him there with Jack around 2. He quickly agreed. He promised to take the next flight out. She just smiled and hoped he would be ok with what she had planned. She had no idea if he would want to kill her for getting him help or thank her. Seeing as how he hardly got along with people he probably would argue and fight.

Luckily she had faith in Avery. She knew she would keep in in line and even help him out. Hell she was one tough cookie herself. She had to be with everything that she had gone through in her short life. Granted Stephanie was 2 years older than her, but still she kind of looked at Avery as a sister.

Stephanie gave Avery everything that she was going to need on her trip to Indiana and set out to set up flights and hotels and everything she needed to do being the boss of the WWE. Her day always seemed like it would never end, but if someone had a problem she always tried to fix it.

Phil sat on the plane to Indianapolis, Indiana. He just smiled at his sleeping son. He wished his mom could see him now. Knowing she would be smiling with love seeing him interact with his son.

He pulled his head phones on knowing that he needed some music to get through the two hour flight. He instantly kind of regretted that choice. He heard the song Better Place come on by Puddle of Mudd and silently cursed himself. He had always used to like that song. Now all it made him think of was how much he missed her. How she couldn't be gone.

He sat there and listened to the words.

_It's always so damn hard to say goodbye_

_To the ones that you love the most_

_It's just never that easy_

_My cousins fading fast_

_I can't believe that I didn't see it coming_

_I didn't see it coming down_

_I should've been there to pick you up_

_I could've been there to help you out_

_When you were going down_

_I should've been there to pick you up_

_I could've been there to help you out_

_But you were gone_

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_I know you're in a better place_

_But I can't get you out of my mind_

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_I know you're in a better place_

_Why'd you say goodbye?_

_The pictures in my head_

_Will never be enough to replace_

_All the good times we had together, man_

_I miss you every day, I miss you every day_

_And I wake up in a cold, cold sweat, yeah_

_The picture's in my head_

_Will never be enough to replace_

_All the good times we had together, man_

_I should've been there to pick you up_

_I could've been there to help you out_

_But you were gone_

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_I know you're in a better place_

_But I can't get you out of my mind_

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_I know you're in a better place_

_Why'd you say goodbye?_

_And I know you tried_

_(Well, I could've been there to help you out)_

_I know you cried_

_(I should've been there to pick you up)_

_When you were falling down_

_I never got a chance to say_

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_I know you're in a better place_

_But I can't get you out of my mind_

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_I know you're in a better place_

_Why'd you say goodbye?_

_I know you're in a better place_

_But I can't get you out of my mind_

_I know you're in a better place_

_But I can't get you out of my mind_

He was glad that the song was over. So he turned on his Ipod to Rancid and let the music take over. Looking at his son he just smiled. He had to be strong for him. He knew now that he could no longer fall apart. He had to be back to his normal life, his job, and his second family. The WWE universe.

He went out to the ring every night just to make them happy. He used to enjoy it when he had someone special to share it with. Now he just wanted to quit and take his son and move away like nothing ever happened. He however, was not that selfish. He knew Stephanie, Vince, and everyone at the WWE office needed him and he wasn't going to let them down.

Finally he landed in Indianapolis. He picked up his son, and grabbed his bags. He was sure that Stephanie would have a car there waiting for him. He was just hoping that he wouldn't get bugged by fans. He really didn't want to deal with them at the moment. He was lucky, no one really noticed him. They just saw a man carrying a baby and a suitcase and thought nothing about him. He walked out to the awaiting car that was for him and buckled Jack in.

Ten minutes later they showed up to the arena. Making his way inside he put his stuff in his locker room and walked to the office that would be Stephanie's. He was only ten minutes late. He wouldn't have been if the traffic in Indianapolis didn't suck so bad.

He knocked on the door and heard he could enter. He walked in carrying Jack. Stephanie smiled at him and took Jack from him and told him to have a seat. Phil did as he was told. He then noticed that they were not alone. He noticed another female there. He just looked at her and snorted.

She was kind of pretty. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, she was about five foot seven and looked like she weighed maybe 130 pounds. She had lots of tattoos, which he kind of liked.

"Phil, this is Avery, she is your new personal assistant and also she is going to help you out with Jack. She is one of my best friends so please don't fuck this up." Stephanie stated.

Phil grumbled, but kind of liked the idea of help with Jack. Although she looked young and had no idea how much experience that she had. He guessed he would finally have to trust Stephanie on this one. Something he never thought he would ever do was trust a McMahon.

Although if you ever did need anything they were always there for you. He sighed and got up. Avery followed him carrying Jack. 'This is going to be fun' Phil thought and walked through the door to his locker room.


	3. Friends or Enemy's?

**Sorry everyone about how long it took me. I had writers block. My block is over! **

**Chapter Three**

Avery walked into the locker room still holding Jack. Phil sat down and sighed, 'This was going to be a long day.'

Phil just sat there staring at her, not knowing what she was about. She looked like she knew what she was doing. He grumbled, he wanted to be here but he didn't want to deal with anyone.

"Just so you know, I don't have to like you. But I do want to thank you for the help." He said to her. Still a little annoyed she had to be there.

"I wasn't expecting us to be best friends, I am here if you need anything at all, to talk, help with this cute guy, anything at all." she smiled. He wasn't in the mood to smile. He just nodded and got up and walked into the bathroom. He had to get ready, and he sure as hell wasn't going to undress in front of some stranger he just met.

He heard Jack crying, he walked out in his boxers going to take her from him. Avery looked up and saw him in just his boxers. She blushed but shooed him away, he had to rely on her now to help him out.

She grabbed the diaper bag and rummaged through it until she found the formula and a bottle already filled with water. She calmed him down by singing to him. Phil just sat in the bathroom listening to her. He hated to admit it but she seemed to know how to take care of a child.

He walked out in his ring gear, she just looked him up and down, drooling the whole time. This man looked like a god, he was toned and had those tattoos that any woman would die for. Now she knew why he had millions of female fans.

"You like what you see?" he asked noticing her stairing.

"Um, Sorry." she quickly looked away.

He just chuckled. She takes the bottle away from Jack and he starts crying. Phil is watching her now contently. She puts him on her shoulder and burps him. Then he spits up all over the back of her shoulder. She just smiled,

"There you go little buddy, you feel better?" she looked at him smiling.

He just cooed. Phil felt bad that she had spit up all over her. He thought she would freak out like a lot of the Divas that he knew. She had something different about her.

"I thought you had training to do? Me and the little guy will be fine."

"He spit up all over your back, I am so sorry about that." he said.

"Oh its totally fine, I figured he would. I'm not scared of a little baby puke."

He grabbed a clean shirt out of his bag and handed it too her. She smiled and thanked him. He sat with Jack while she put his shirt on."Hey would you like to sit in the stand, with Jack and watch me practice with John? Maybe that way you can see what I do."

She smiled and agreed. She picked up Jack and was walking with Phil. She heard a female call his name. He gritted his teeth and his mood suddenly changed.

"What do you want Beth?"

She walked over and looked at Avery carrying Jack. She got jealous, grabbed Phil's face and kissed him.

He pulled away and told her to fuck off. She screwed him over before him and his wife got married. Avery just sat there and looked at the scene in front of her.

"Aves you coming." he asked.

If she hadn't had Jack in her arms she may have smacked her for being so stupid. Especially with all he had gone through so far. Phil introduced her to John. John thought she was hot. If he hadn't been married to Liz he probably would have hit on her.

Avery was amazed at how much their bodies went through day in and day out. She knew she could never tolerate all the pain that the ring caused.

"Good match Punk." Cena said.

"Thanks."

"Why did he call you Punk?"

"My ring name is CM Punk. In public you probably should call me Punk. But in the locker room and other places you can call me either." He told her. Holding his shoulder.

Avery put Jack in his play pen. He was swinging his arm trying to get his shoulder kink worked out. Avery walked over to her bag and pulled out a soothing oil and walked over to Punk.

She touched his arm and he looked at her. "Do you mind if I try rubbing it with this soothing oil to try and help you?" she didn't want to over step any boundary.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

She threw a mat down on the floor that he used to stretch out on. Then she told him to stay there for a minute while she put another one down.

"Lay down." She said. He did as he was told.

"I am going to have to straddle your back end so I can do this, if I make you uncomfortable in any way, please just let me know and I will stop."

He told her to continue. She rubbed the oil on his back, she could feel how tense he was. She was making sure to work out all the knots in his back. He let out a soft moan, only because he had never had any woman give him a massage before. Normally he was the one giving and never giving.

'She has magic hands' he thought. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knocking on the door. He just yelled for them to enter. She still was massaging his back when he turned his head up to see John there. She rubbed his arm a few more times and got up.

"Hope your arm feels better." She said.

He thanked her, he would have to let her do that more often. John and Phil sat there talking about their match. John then spoke up, "Avery, how the hell do I get one of those massages?" He laughed. She just started smiling.

Maybe she would be more than just the baby sitter now. Maybe she would put her massage therapy to good use. "Well you would have to talk to Stephanie on that one. Right now I am Punks Personal one." she laughed. She got up and walked into the bathroom. Punk sat there thinking about how amazing she was.

"Punk, John, you guys are on in five minutes." the stage hand called to them.

"Ave, I have to go to the ring. Jack's still asleep but He may wake up by the time I get back." She comes out of the bathroom, "Worry wart, go, go do your match before I throw something at you."

_~Later that night at the hotel~_

"Avery, I guess Stephanie only made one room for us." She nodded, she knew Steph wanted her in there and around Jack at all times.

"Wouldn't surprise me because she wanted me to help you with Jack like 24 hours a day.'

"Well you can have the bed, I only sleep like two hours a night."

"I am not taking the bed. We can share, we are adults. Especially with your arm being hurt like it does."

He nodded, this was going to be an interesting night. She got up and walked into the bathroom to get changed. She came back out in a spaghetti Strap shirt and some small shorts. Showing off a lot of her tattoos. He thought that was sexy. 'Wait, why the hell am I thinking like this? My wife just died.' he thought. He walked took his shirt off and told her that he sleeps in his boxers. She told him she didn't care, she wanted him comfortable.

She laid down, he figured he should lay down too and try and sleep. If he didn't sleep at least he would wait until she did so he didn't disturb her. She was soon asleep, and so was he.

He jumped up about an hour later. He had a nightmare, He had been having them quite often since she died. Avery stirred and looked at him. He was sweating, she knew he had a bad dream.

"Phil?"

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. She pulled him in and laid him down. She held him all night when he cried. She didn't mind hold him, finally a few hours later she heard labored breathing and he had fallen asleep again.

She heard Jack begin to stir. She got up before he cried, so It wouldn't wake Punk up.

"Come on little man, lets get you changed and fed. Let's let your daddy sleep."

He just cooed a little. She sat in the chair looking at the little baby in front of her. There were times like this that makes her wish she had one.

"You look good with him." he said

She smiled and told him to go back to bed. She laid Jack back down and laid back in bed with Phil. He pulled her in, She could smell his scent. It was turning her on. She just sighed and fell asleep.


	4. Comic Book Nerd?

_Chapter Four_

They both woke up to the sound of Jack crying. Avery got up to get him, and Phil grabbed her arm.

"I got it, you go take a shower and get ready for today. We have a plane to catch in four hours."

She nodded and walked into the bathroom, grabbing her bra and underwear. She let the hot water run all over her. It felt good, even though she didn't work hard like the wrestlers, the water still felt good on her muscles.

She got out and dried herself off. She put her bra on and her Batman underwear. She didn't care if she matched, she wanted to be comfortable, and she loved batman. She walked out to her suitcase to grab her clothes.

Phil saw her, he just smirked his classic smirk, with his son in his arms.

"Batman huh?" He said.

"Hey I love batman, Don't hate on him."

"I wasn't hating. I kind of think its sexy."

She just blushed and put her clothing on. She grabbed Jack from Phil and told him to go shower.

She stayed there looking at Jack. She pulled some clothing out of his bag and dressed him after she changed his diaper.

Phil came out of the shower in just a towel, looking at the scene in front of him. She was blowing raspberries on his belly making him giggle.

'She really is great with him, I'm gonna have to thank Steph later.' he thought.

He grabs his boxers and walks into the bathroom to put them on.

Avery, saw Punk out of the corner of her eye in just a towel. If she hadn't been focused on Jack she may have passed out by pure godness that he was.

She doesn't know how long she can do this. Being around him was going to be torture for her, especially since she wanted to jump him at every waking moment.

She didn't know how much restraint she had, and it was a wonder she hadn't done it already.

Phil came back out to the room and finished packing everything. Asked her if she was ready. She grinned and said yes. They got to the airport about 20 minutes later. They still had about an hour for their flight.

"Do you need me right now Punk? Cuz I was going to go look around."

"Nah go ahead."

She walks around looking at some of the shops. She stops at a book store to see if there was something she could read for the trip. She sees a cat woman comic, she grabbed it, also grabbed the new batman one, and a superman one.

'Dang, I really am a dork.' she thought

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry,"

"It's ok beautiful."

She looked at him, she had seen him before, wrestling with Punk. Although she didn't remember his name.

She just smiled at him and thanked him. She walked up to pay, and was stopped by the guy from earlier.

"Here let me."

"Thanks, but I can pay for my own comics. Steph pays me well."

He just looked at her. Was she a new diva that he hadn't met yet. He thought it was kind of cute that a grown woman was buying comics. It reminded him of a female version of Punk.

"Please let me, it's the least I can do for a beautiful woman."

She finally gave in. She didn't know why he was being so nice to her. She thanked him and took her comics and walked away.

She found Punk sitting by himself watching Jack sleep. He had his earbuds in, and he looked peaceful. She took out her phone and snapped a few photos.

They were good photos, and she had to admit he looked adorable. She finally put her phone away and took a seat next to him. He looked up and smiled and took his ear buds out.

"Did you find everything ok?"

"Yeah I got some reading material for the plane. Which I didn't have to pay for. One of your coworkers, who I have no idea who it was, paid for them."

Punk laughed at her rambling on.

"If you see who it was let me know, I will let you know who it was."

"Do you mind if I take some photos of you and Jack? You guys are just so cute."

He said he didn't mind, and took a few photos. She heard their plane being called and got up and took Punk by the hand.

He just accepted it, Neither one realizing what was going on.

They got on the plane and she poked him and said "that's him"

He just laughed.

"Ahh, that's Matt Cardona. Better known as Zack Ryder."

She just blushed when Matt looked her way. He waved, then realized that she was sitting with Punk.

He got up out of his seat and walked over to them.

"Hey beautiful, punk."

"Hey, you can stop calling me beautiful, my name is Avery or Aves. Punk said your name is Zack Ryder. It's nice to meet you."

They were in public, so she knew that she had to call him by his stage name.

"So how do you know Punk?"

"Stephanie, hired me to help him with Jack, and be his personal assistant. I do what he says. Even if that means he tells me to go to hell." They all laughed.

"Well it was nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your comics."

She just blushed, great now Punk knows she got comics. If I wasn't a nerd or dork earlier with the batman underwear, not I am because of the comics.

"OOOHH you got comics let me see." Punk almost jumped up and down at the mention.

'Maybe this wasn't going to be bad, maybe they would get along great.'

"Batman, Catwoman Or Superman." take your pick and enjoy. She laughed at him.

He was like a kid in the candy shop, debating on which one he should read first.

"Which one do you want?" he asked her.

"Doesn't matter."

They sat there for the next few hours reading the comics.

Finally the plane touched down in Atlanta. She was finally home. It had been forever since she had been home. Punk grabbed her and said lets go.

"We are going to the hotel."

"I have a house here in Atlanta, why don't we just stay there? You and Jack are more than welcome."

He accepted her offer and thanked her.

They had a week off, after the show tomorrow. Although there were some appearances scheduled in there. He felt he should go back home, but he didn't want to go home to the empty shell that was his home.

Only to be reminded of all the pain. Of the things that were and will never be again.

She walked out into the lot and found her car, she loves her friends, especially when they know she is going to be in town. She grabbed their bags and put them in the car. She looked in the back seat and saw that Sam had left her son's carseat in her car.

Which she was grateful for. She buckled Jack in and they left and headed to her house.

10 minutes later they pulled into a driveway of a beautiful two story brick house.

She turns her key and walks in. Happy to be home. Sam had stocked the fridge also, she loved her friends. She was glad she had someone watching the place for her.

She shows Phil the house and he sets his stuff in the master bedroom.

She walked into the master as well and jumped onto the bed,

"Ah home."


	5. Just a Dream?

****Many of you don't know, but my 27th birthday is tomorrow (May 5th) and so as kind of a present, I wanted to give you guys a Chapter. It's a birthday present to me, cuz I enjoy writing it. I want to say thank you for the Reviews. I am a review Whore, so please if you like the story leave me a comment, good, bad, or ugly. I don't care.****

**Also, a big thank you to a friend I have met on here KatieWoo. If you have not read her Jeff Hardy Story, Another me. I suggest you do. Its amazing. If you can't find it. Click on my profile and go to my favorites.**

**Also this Chapter contains some Sexual situations, so please, if under 18 do not read.**

**I do not own the WWE or its Employees (although I think we all wished we did), I only own Avery, and Jack. **

**So thanks for stopping by and reading. Please comment. I love you guys!**

_****Chapter five****_**_  
><em>**

_Oh God, I can't believe this is happening.' She thought as she felt his lips on hers. She was starting to get turned on. Her nipples hardened underneath the shirt of his she stole. _

_He reached under the shirt and grabbed her 36 C cup breast. Thankful they were natural. _

_Everyone in the business is always fake, she was 100 percent real. He felt her nipples harden. She moaned under his kiss. Next thing you know the shirt is off over her head. She stopped him for a moment and went to grab something from her night stand. _

_They were handcuffs. She wanted him to cuff her to the bed. Which he did, then he spotted something else he wanted to use. He lifted her head up and placed a blindfold over her eyes. This had her very intrigued. She didn't know what was happening next._

_Then she felt something soft graze her nipple. Had he just used a feather on her nipples? This was turning her on to the point of her squirming. She couldn't believe how aroused you could get with a feather._

_Then she felt him get off the bed. She heard him walk away for a minute only to come back. He grabbed something and started rubbing her nipples with it. "Oh shit is that Ice?" she asked_

"_Yes," He smirked with that sexy smirk he always got. _

_He put the ice in his mouth so the tip was sticking out, going over each nipple hardening it even more than it was. To the point where they were very sensitive._

_Then he led a trial down to her belly button and stopped right before he got to her juicy center. She just whimpered, she couldn't believe the feelings that she was feeling. No one had ever made her feel this good before._

_Normally it was her making them feel good, and she didn't get anything out of it. Next thing she knew he was in between her legs lapping at her center. Sucking ever so slightly on her bud. She moaned, she wanted to grab his head and push into him farther, but her hands were still tied._

_He stuck two fingers inside of her sending her almost to the edge. _

"_OOOOOHH god I am going to cum." She yelled._

"_Give it to me baby, let me taste you." _

_With that she came hard. He lapped up every last drop. He moved and she wondered what was next. Next he took her blindfold off so she could see what was happening._

_He took his boxers off, he was harder than hell. He had never been this hard ever in his life. He had always wanted someone to submit to him, but he had never tried knew they were going to get along well. She looked at his manhood surprised at how big he was. He came up to her face and she tried to bend her head to take him into her mouth. He saw what she was trying to do and got closer. _

_He wanted to see how good she was at giving head. She started at the tip, swirling her tongue around, blowing on it for a minute. Then she took him into her throat, He moaned, she felt so damn good. He knew he wouldn't keep up like this for long._

_Next thing you know he's shooting his load down her throat. He withdraws his manhood and she swallows ever drop. Leaning down and took a breast into his mouth._

_Nipping at her buds, causing her to squirm and moan. Instantly he was hard again. This time he positioned himself at her hot wet center and entered her in one swift movement._

_It hurt at first, but then she got used to it. She couldn't believe how big he felt inside her. She was so tight and wet, and was massaging his dick with her pussy walls._

_He thrusted into her a few more times and finally they both climaxed again._

"_That was awesome Punk." _

_They just lay in each others arms._

Avery awoke with a start. She looked around and saw that punk wasn't in her bed. That dream was just so real, almost like she felt it happening. She was glad that he wasn't in bed with her or she may have jumped him.

"Yep, this is going to be harder than I thought." she said to herself.

Now she was sexually frustrated, so she got up grabbed some clothing and walked into the shower. Hoping it would take her mind off of things.

That however was not the case, her mind kept flashing to the time she saw him in the towel and how turned on she had been.

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath.

Finally she got done with her shower and walked down stairs to see Punk had made breakfast.

"Sleep good?" he asked her, with a slight smirk.

"Er um sure." she blushed

"Must have had a pretty good dream, You were screaming my name" He said, enjoying himself at her embarrassment.

"Oh god."

"Hey its perfect natural, I am a sexy man after all, and the best in the world."

She just blushed even more.

"So was I good?"

"I am not having this conversation with you Punk." She had started calling him Punk because it was just easier to instead of having to remember to switch it in public.

"Awe, come on, I wanna know."

"No I am not talking about it."Finally, he smirked and gave in and handed her, her breakfast.

Not hearing Jack she asked him where Jack was. Jack was asleep still which was nice, they had some time to themselves.

"So we have to be at the arena in like 45 minutes, I am going to go get ready."

Punk agreed and let her walk away. Watching her ass sway as she stalked off.

'She's going to be the death of me' he thought.

20 minutes later they arrived at the arena. Punk went to go practice, she put Jack in a carrier on her back and started to explore the back area.

There she ran into Zack Ryder.

"Hey Broskette, What's up?"

She smiled and said hi to him.

"So I was thinking, would you like to go to dinner with me?" he asked her

"As in a date?"

"Yes as in a date."

"I donno Zack, I don't date. Been hurt one to many times, I don't really want to put myself out there again." She said, as she was thinking 'Only because you're not the one I want.'

"Ok well then how about friends."

Finally she gave in and agreed. She had no idea what she had just agreed to. Although he was just a big kid at heart.

She walked into catering seeing Stephanie there,

"Hey Steph." She greeted her best friend.

"Hey how's it going."

"Er, um I kinda need some girl talk time."

"Meet me in my office in 10 minutes."

Ten minutes later she walked into Stephanie McMahon's office. Steph was concerned, she knew when she said girl talk it meant privately.

"OMG Steph, I had an amazing sex dream about Punk. What the hell has gotten into me? Yes, Punk, is hotter than hell, but what am I going to do. I don't know how much more I can handle."

Stephanie just laughed. She remembered when she had the dreams like that of Paul (Hunter).

"Just give him time, I'm sure it will happen." Steph smirked.

"You planned this didn't you, you little bitch." she said laughing

"No, but I will take credit if you guys do get together. Speaking of which, how is he treating you. I know normally he hates assistants. She explained that there were not any complaints. That he was good. She thanked Stephanie and walked back to Punk's locker room.

She walked in and he was naked, getting ready to put his trunks on. Next thing she remembers is waking up in the trainers office. She had fainted. 'Great now I feel so stupid.


	6. The Past

_Chapter Six_

When Avery awoke in the trainers office she silently cursed herself. Stephanie was there, and a worried looking Punk holding Jack. Her head was killing her. She must have hit it on something.

Stephanie saw her open her eyes and look over and blush.

"Punk, can you please give Avery and I a minute alone?" Stephanie asked

"Sure thing boss"

Punk stepped outside with a smirk on his face. He had never had anyone on who knew him as him, faint before. Yeah, fans do it all the time, but this time it was different.

"What happened?" Steph asked

"Uhh… Nothing." Avery lied.

"Don't Bullshit me Aves. I know you. So what happened?"

"I walked in and punk was naked, I guess it was too damn much for me to take after that sex dream I had."

Stephanie just cracked up laughing. She was the same way when she was with Hunter. She was happy that her friend could be happy again.

Realization set in and Avery sat up in shock. "Oh my god, did I hurt Jack?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last thing I remember was I had him on my back, and next thing I know I'm here. So is he ok?" Avery started crying. Hoping that Jack was ok and not hurt.

Just as she was freaking out Punk walked in with Jack in his hands. Avery jumped off the table as fast as she could and ran to Jack with tears in her eyes crying. She grabs Jack away from a shocked Punk and rocks him in her arms, sinking to her knees crying.

"I'm so sorry, So so so sorry." she was sobbing, the memories flooding back to her.

Punk took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes.

"Hes fine, You had given him to Stephanie before you came back. I'm not mad and he's not hurt." Although Punk could figure out something else was wrong. That it went a little deeper than that.

Steph saw what was happening. She knew all to well the pain her friend had felt and how she blamed herself for something that was beyond her control.

She knew Punk was going to want answers, especially since he looked at her for questions, and Stephanie felt it was not her job to tell him.

"Let me watch Jack in my office while you too talk, How about that?"

Punk agreed and led Avery back to his locker room. She was pretty silent the whole way, sobbed as they walked. They bumped into Zack Ryder also. He saw the tears in Avery's eyes and instantly thought Punk had something to do with it.

He grabs Punks arm and said "What the fuck dude, You hurt her and I will kill you." He said.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do. You for one Zack should know that I am a hell of a lot better than what you are accusing me of. Also, I didn't make her cry. There's something going on. I don't yet know what it is. So please leave me and my girl the fuck alone."

With that Punk walked away, thinking about what he had just said. His girl? Was he falling so soon after Jamie's Death? He couldn't be. But she did have a soft spot in his heart.

They arrived back in the locker room and he shut and locked the door, so they couldn't be disturbed when they talked. She sat down on the bench that was there. Just looking out into space, getting breath calmed down, before she spoke.

"I suppose you want to know what caused me to freak out on you huh?" She said sadly.

"Only if you want to tell me. I don't want you to feel like you have too." he stated.

"You probably should sit down. It's kind of a long story"

Punk sat down next to her and looked at her. He knew she was going to tell him one important part of her life.

"You may hate me and look at me completely different after what I tell you. If you want to run away I will understand. Everyone else has besides Stephanie. I knew I was never destined to be happy." She said sadly.

"Aves, I doubt I would look at you differently, Please tell me."

"Well here it goes."

_~Flashback~_

_Avery was laying in the hospital bed, just having given birth to her daughter, Gracie Marie James, looking at her beautiful girl in her arms. Not believing that she was finally a mom._

_Today was the day she was getting discharged from the hospital. She was waiting on her Fiancée Brad to get there. Just smiling at how precious her baby girl was. Brad arrived on time, helping both of them into the car. _

_His life was finally complete. He had the love of his life, and his daughter. He couldn't believe that he was finally happy with everything._

_They had been home for two months. Little Gracie was getting bigger and bigger every day. Avery stayed at home while Brad went to work. He was letting her be a stay at home mom like she had always wanted. _

_There was a knock on the door, she went to answer it with Gracie in her arms. Not knowing what was waiting behind the door. The guys were wearing black masks and barged their way in. They grabbed the baby from her hands and made her walk into the living room._

_She never took her eyes off of Gracie. Knowing that's all she lived for. The guys spoke to here, she never listened, all her attention was on a now crying Gracie. She tried to get up to go to her crying child. _

_The guy pushed her down. Held her down and had a sick twisted smile of his face. For the next hour or two they took turns Raping her. She went to a place in her head so she wasn't there. She couldn't emotionally be there. _

_That was until she heard her baby wail even more than what she already did. She saw she had rolled, and gotten stuck. Avery got a second wind. Pushed the guys off of her, and ran to her child. _

_The guys behind her tackled her onto the ground, making her land hardly on Gracie. Just as she was going to check on her, Brad walks in and saw what was happening. He threatened the guys to leave._

_She was looking at Gracie who wasn't breathing, from where she had accidentally landed on her. Brad called 911. She told them what happened. They rushed her and the baby to the hospital._

_They took a rape kit from her, and tried to save the baby. But to no avail, Gracie was gone. _

_Brad didn't take it very well. He blamed Avery for the death of their child. So naturally she thought it was her fault._

_~End Flashback~_

Punk pulled her into his arms. He couldn't imagine loosing his son, and to be put through what she was put through by that son of a bitch. He couldn't believe that some one had put her through that kind of hell. When it wasn't her fault.

"You're not running away?"

"Why would I? It wasn't your fault. You were trying to protect your own from bad people. If I ever get my hands on that Brad son of a bitch he's dead."

"You don't have to worry about that. He killed himself not to long after that. I thought after all the counseling that I had that I was over it. I guess me falling and thinking I still had Jack on my back, triggered it. You know I would never intentionally harm Jack right?"

"Yes I know that. I have seen how you act with him. You treat him like he's your own. I thank you for that."

She just smiled, still in Punk's arms. It felt good to be comforted by him. She could be in his arms for a while and she would be ok with it. "I want to thank you for letting me watch Jack. I have fallen in love with him like he's my own. It helps me cope with Gracie you know?"

Believe me he understood. For some reason she was there, helping him with his son. The last thing he thought about was Jamie. Weird thing is it had only been a month since she had passed. But he doesn't want to be away from Avery. He doesn't want it to be to soon. He doesn't want to fall again so fast. Although he knew that was too late. This girl was amazing.

She was everything he had ever wanted. She was a mini him. Which scared the hell out of him. He hoped he could handle being in close quarters with her and not jump her when she was wearing her batman underwear. He still has that image in his head. She looked sexy as hell.

He was glad that she had gone to get Jack, with him thinking about her, he was hard as hell. With him being in his wrestling trunks, there wasn't much room for a hard on. He grumbled to himself painfully, silently praying it would go away before he had to go out and perform.


	7. Finally?

_Chapter Seven_

Later that night they got back to Avery's house. Punk put Jack in the guest room crib, that they had gotten, then walked into Avery's bathroom and started a bath. He put bubbles in it and lit some candles for her.

He figured after all that she had been through tonight she deserved to relax. Which he fully intended on her doing. He walked back into the living room and saw she had fallen asleep. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

She woke up, "Punk you didn't have to carry me, I could have just slept on the couch." she replied tiredly.

"Get undressed." he said

She looked at him confused. She had no idea what to think of this.

"Why?"

"Just do it, I set up a bath, with bubbles for you to relax. Was going to be a surprise. If you don't undress I will do it for you." he said with his sly smirk he always wore.

"Ok, ok, your not touching me. I will get my clothing myself thank you." she said. The whole time thinking, 'If he undressed me, I don't think I could have stopped my self from jumping him.'

She stripped off her shirt and her pants. Punk just stared at her. She had Spiderman underwear on this time. He felt his cock twitch. She doesn't realize what she does to him. With just one look he could be hard. It had never happened that way before. He liked it a times others it annoyed the crap out of him.

She waited til she got to the bathroom before she stripped out of her bra and underwear. Sunk under the water, then she looked around and saw he had lit candles for her.

"Punk?" She called.

He walked in, she was breathtaking in bubbles. She noticed him staring and took a page out of his book.

"Like something you see?"

He slowly turned away, not realizing he was staring.

"Yeah what do you need?" he asked trying not to turn around, so she didn't see the raging hard on he had through his pants.

"Can you turn the cd player on? I think I have my Theory of a Dead Man in it. I like to listen when I am soaking." He did, then went back into the bedroom. He was listening to her sing the words:

_I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my headGod knows I've triedBut I just can't forgetThose crazy nights andAll the things that we didI-ah-I-I can't get you out of my headOh OhMaybe it was the way you talkedMaybe it was the way you laughedI don't know just what it isBut I know I want you backI-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my headGod knows I've triedBut I just can't forgetThose crazy nightsAnd all the things that we didI-ah-I-I can't get you out of my headOh OhMaybe it was the way you smiledMaybe it was the way you kissed (yeah, maybe)I don't know just what it isBut I know I want this to lastI-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my headGod knows I've triedBut I just can't forgetThose crazy nightsAnd all the things that we didI-ah-I-I can't get you out of my headI keep trying to sleepBut I'm lying awakeI'm thinkin' about the love I threw away (threw away),But it won't let me goAnd I need you to know that...I-I-ah-I-II-I-ah-I-I (h-I-I)I-I-ah-I-II-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my headI-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my headGod knows I've triedBut I just can't forgetIn my whole lifeI never had it this badI-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head (whoa)Out of my head (whoa)WhoaI-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my headI-I-ah-I-I... _

She got out of the tub and grabbed her extra pjs she always kept in there. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Punk had actually fallen asleep. Which was rare, for him. He was still in his clothing though.

She undid his shoes and slipped them off. Then she undid his pants. Trying to pull them off she woke him up.

He smirks, seeing her trying to undress him.

"You know as much as I like being naked, What are you doing?" he asked still smirking

"Oh I didn't think you would be comfortable sleeping in your clothing, so I was going to strip you down to your boxers."

That made him stir again. He agreed he probably would be more comfortable. She got into bed, her back turned to him. He thanked her silently so she didn't see the tent in his boxers.

This was going to be hell. Laying next to her all night with a hard on. He laid down and pulled the covers over him. Then he sees she had fallen asleep and pulled her in so they were spooning.

He fell asleep again. A few hours later, he awoke to himself getting hard again. He saw she was asleep and grinding against him. He was cursing under his breath. He didn't know how much more he could handle.

After about ten minutes of her grinding against him, he pulled her to face him. He pushed his lips on to hers. She moaned under his kiss. His hand slipped to her belly. He couldn't stop himself she was so sexy.

Her eyes flew open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Punk was actually kissing her. She kissed him back. She sat up and pushed him back on the bed and started straddling him while they were kissing. She felt his hard on under his pants. She pulled away from the kiss for a minute.

"Punk, I know you are not about one night stands, so what does this make me?" she asked

"You're my girl now come here. I'm not done kissing you." he said.

His hands roaming her ass while he was making out with her. He pulled her spaghetti strap over her head, and pulled her shorts down. She was shaven, and that turned him on even more.

They were both hotter then hell and hornier than hell. She ripped his boxers off of him and sunk herself onto his cock. She was tired of the foreplay. She wanted him to be insider her and she was taking control or so she thought.

She started riding his huge dick. Moaning evertime she lowered herself onto him.

I guess that wasn't enough for him, he wanted to pound into her so he flipped her over and started pounding into her hard. Causing her to moan, She liked it rough sometimes. And this was one of those times. He bent down and sucked on her nipple as he was pounding into her. She moaned couldn't believe that this was finally happening. She pulled his mouth off her nipple and kissed him roughly. He bit her lip just a bit. This caused her to shudder underneath him and cum the first time.

Then he pounded into her and started rubbing her clit. Making her yell out more and cum once more. He wasn't far behind. He came into her hard, filling her up. They both collapsed on the bed after that.

Holding on to each other, like they weren't going to be there when the other one woke up the next morning.

"So was I as good as your dream?" He finally asked breathless.

She laughed at that. She knew if he wanted to know.

"Better actually." Then he pulled her into his arms. Kissed her goodnight and they fell into a peaceful sleep. Knowing this changed things and they were both happy.


	8. The Past Bites you in the ass?

_Chapter Eight_

The next morning Avery awoke to an empty bed. She was hoping that it wasn't all just a dream. She didn't hear Jack stirring in the baby monitor. She was a little worried so she got up pulled a sheet around her and walked into Jack's room, he wasn't there. She panicked a little.

She heard faint talking downstairs so she pulls the sheet closer to her and walks down the stairs. She sees Punk trying to juggle feeding Jack, and trying to make breakfast. She just stood there and smiled at the sight in front of her.

"Shhh Jack we don't want to wake up Avery, Then she'd miss out on the surprise." He said trying too get the baby to stop crying. He didn't know that she was there. He walked back into the kitchen to flip the pancakes, only to find them burnt. He cursed under his breath. He wanted everything to be perfect.

She just slightly giggled. She walked over behind Punk and wrapped her arms around him. He jumped for a minute then relaxed knowing it was her. He turned around and looked into her eyes, bent his head down and kissed her.

He saw she was still in a sheet. He was instantly hard. He couldn't believe what this girl did to him.

"Hey I tried to surprise you." she giggled at the sight,

Jack was still in the other room screaming. Avery walked in and walked over to Jack.

"Come on buddy, don't cry. It's gonna be ok." She said in a soothing voice.

Avery picked up Jack as she was talking to him. He stopped crying and looked at her and cooed. "See that's better. Now let me go get dressed, if Daddy wants to surprise me he can take me to Ihop. Hows that little buddy?" She said. He just smiled at her. She bent down and gave him raspberriers on his stomach and handed him to Punk.

"You take him, I'll go get dressed."

"Do you have too? I like you like that." he smirked.

"Yes Punk I have too." She said. With that she got up and walked out of the room. She started getting ready. She found her phone and started texting Stephanie.

_OMG STEPH You are not going to believe what happened.-A_

_Are you ok?- S_

_Yeah better than ok. I told Punk about Gracie. I was for sure he wouldn't let me around Jack ever again.-A_

_So how did he take it?-S_

_He actually held me when I cried. We actually got together after that. OMG that Man is a hell cat in the sack. He has some good moves Steph- A_

_LOL, that's too much information there Avery. LOL. Although I have told you a lot about Hunter and I. Oh yeah, by the way, You're going to be an aunt again.-S_

_SERIOUSLY? AGAIN. EEEWWW You and Hunter need to leave each other alone. That's awesome though Congrats. I gotta go right now Steph. I will text you later. Going to Ihop. Can you email me the Itinerary for the next month? -A_

_Yep on it's way. Talk to you later, Love you-S_

_Love ya too. Tell Hunter Hi.-A_

_Will Do.-S_

She put her phone away, and walked down stairs. Jack had fallen asleep and Punk had him in his carseat ready to go.

"What took so long?" Punk asked

"Don't you know, I'm female, it takes forever? No just kidding, I got to texting Steph."

"Ahh. So what's going on with Boss Lady?" He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Please be nice, shes my best friend. Her and Hunter are expecting again."

Punk laughed, grabbed Jack and then grabbed Avery's hand. He led them to her car.

"You driving," He asked her.

"Probably should since I know where it's at huh?"

He just laughed. He loved her take charge attitude. He knew she was a lot like him. This relationship was going to be fun. Especially if she was like she was last in the sack.

He kept thinking back to last night. He pulled out his phone and tweeted.

_CMPunk: I had the most amazing night last night, with the most amazingly beautiful woman. Thanks for all your help and everything you do._

Tweet sent. In moments he had about a hundred tweets back. She looked over at him for a minute.

"What did you just do? You have your infamous Smirk on.""Oh nothing."

"Uh yeah sure." she laughed as they pulled into IHOP.

Punk grabbed Jack and they walked in hand in hand. They ordered their food and Avery got a text from Steph.

_Check Punk's Twitter-S_

Avery pulled up twitter and made herself and account. Since she had never had one. Stephanie had been on her to make one. She found Punk's and started following him. Read the tweet and then sent one back to him.

_CmPunk: You are pretty amazing yourself *Wink Wink* Thanks for the breakfast. _

Punk checked his tweets and saw he had one from PunkPrincess, he looked over at her and laughed. He ReTweeted what she had written and shut his phone off.

A few fans came up and asked him for some autographs. They even asked Avery if she could take a few photos. She had no problem. She knew this was part of his job.

"Are you a new Diva?" one of the fans asked

"No, I just help him out with his son." She said sweetly.

"We you are very beautiful." "Thanks."

Finally they got their food and got out of there. Punk thought she was good with the fans. They hadn't talked about last night and he hoped that they were still on the same page. That she was his, and he was hers. He liked the sound of that.

It had only been a month since his wife had died. Was that too soon? This was just so confusing to him. He hated starting all over again.

They got home and put Jack down for his nap. She was exhausted, she wanted to take a nap too. They were going back on the road tomorrow. She wanted all the sleep she could get.

She walked into her bedroom, with Punk not too far behind her. He pulled her into his arms. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. She was lucky to have someone like him.

He pulled her in for a kiss. As much as she wanted him, she was so dang tired. She had gotten the itinerary from Stephanie and the next month was going to be hell. He sensed that she wasn't in the mood, he was ok with that. He took her shirt off and her pants off and he did the same to picked her up and put her into bed. If they were going to sleep. They were going to sleep comfortably. They both fell asleep a few minutes later.

Avery awoke to a pounding on her front door. She cursed herself. She picked up Punks shirt and threw some underwear on and walked downstairs.

She opened the door to find someone she was least expecting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I want you, I've missed you."

Punk had felt her get up, he hadn't heard her and threw on his boxers and went downstairs to see her yelling at someone at the front door.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE?"

"But Baby.."

Punk started getting pissed, someone was there making his woman upset. He went into overdrive. He bounded down the stairs. She saw him, she knew he meant business.

He ripped the door open, looked at the man in front of his girlfriend and stood there shocked for a moment. He didn't know how to react.

"You're with Punk? But you're mine"

"I'm not yours I haven't been yours for a while." He got pissed as she tried to shut the door. Shit now she knew she was going to have to explain this part of her life too. She was hoping this would have never come up. How could it have not when it was someone Punk worked with. She knew it was going to happens sooner or later. She sat down and started crying. Hoping he didn't leave her, with what she was about to say!


	9. The Mystery guy

_**I just wanted to say Thank You to KatieWoo for giving me ideas on where to go with this Chapter. I needed Ideas for the mystery man. And she gave me a few. So thank you for that Katie. Also, those readers who like this story, if you like Jeff Hardy, you need to check out KatieWoo's Another me Story. She has others she has written too. But check this one out. Its Amazing. Shes such a Talented Writer, I like to give her shout outs all the time. **  
><em>

_**Thanks to everyone else who has also reviewed and Left me comments. I love them, Most of them have me cracking up. I actually have them saved in my email inbox. I also printed them all out. So thanks again. I am sorry I haven't thanked you all by your Pen Name. Hopefully Next chapter I will be a little more organized and be able too. Because I do appreciate all of the comments I get.**_

_**-Thanks,-**_

_**Amanda (enchantedgirl) enchantedgirl24 on twitter and facebook .com/enchantedgirl1 add me!**_

_Chapter Nine_

"Please let me talk to you for a minute. Let me say what I need to say then I will get out of your life." The male said.

Punk yet again tried to slam the door. She looked at Punk then looked at the man on the other side of the door. Silently cursing to herself. She had no idea what to do. She had trusted him once before and he tore her heart apart. It was the first time she had tried to love since her and her fiancee had broken up.

She looked at Punk, hoping he didn't hate her after what she was about to do."Give me ten minutes with him Phil, then I will explain every thing."

He hated her going with him. He knew his reputation, he didn't want her around him. She was HIS and he wouldn't give up without a fight.

He shut the door and stood there listening thru the door, incase she might need him.

"What are you doing here Adam?" She asked.

"What, baby, I've missed you. What I can't want my girl back?"This sent Avery into a rage, how dare he. After all the shit he had put her through. After him cheating on her with Amy Dumas (Lita) and her taking him back, he is saying this shit.

"DAMN IT ADAM, I AM NOT YOUR GIRL. Get it through your thick Rated R Superstar head. It was a mistake, We never should have happened. You cheated on me. You don't do that to someone you supposedly love. I am done. I have moved on to bigger and better things. I suggest you leave me and my boyfriend alone."

With that Avery got ready to walk back into the house. Adam grabbed her wrist and pushed his lips into hers. She pushed him away.

"You son of a bitch." Was all he heard before she bitch slapped him.

"I suggest you leave if you don't want the fury of my boyfriend on you as well." As if on que Punk opened the door and grabbed her arm to drag her back into the room.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I had to bitch slap him because he kissed me, other than that I'm good." she stated

Punk saw red. No one kissed his woman, no one. He got ready to beat the shit out of Adam and he would have too if Avery hadn't stopped him.

"He's not worth it Phil." she said.

He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. Afraid she was going to loose control she got up and tried to walk away. "Aves, We need to talk."

'Shit.' she thought. 'Here goes nothing'

"Yeah I know. I guess you want an explanation?"

"Seeing as how it's the past, you don't have too if your not ready. But yeah, kind of curious as to why Edge was on your doorstep, and kissed my girlfriend"

"Sit down, I will tell you."

_~Flashback~_

_About Two years ago Avery was sitting at the bar. It had been two years to the day when her fiancee had killed himself and a little over two years since Gracie had left the world. She knew she should just get up and move on._

_She had no idea how to pick up the pieces. Stephanie had taken her out to try and get her mind off of things. Although it didn't help her and Hunter were sucking face. That was a painful reminder. _

_Steph had pointed out some of the guys, One being Randy Orton, Yeah he was sexy, but he was married. She also had pointed out Jeff Hardy. She had heard stories, too much Drama between him and his girlfriend, she couldn't handle it._

_Then she saw him, Adam Copeland. She had seen him backstage many of times. For some reason she was drawn to him. She had no idea if it was his boyish charm, or his long hair. But something about him, did something to her._

_She walked over to him and introduced herself. He smiled at her, thought she was gorgeous. Finally that had got to talking. Three days later they were in a relationship. Six months later they were talking about starting a family. _

_That's when all hell started breaking loose. She had caught him in bed with Amy. He swore he would never do anything like that again. That it was a moment of weakness. That he loved her and still wanted her to have his child._

_She forgave him and they went on about their relationship. Two days later she found out she was pregnant. Adam, was out on the road when she found out so she called Stephanie. She told her that they needed to talk so Steph sent her a plane ticket._

_She made it to Stephs office. She had no idea what she wanted, she hoped it was that she was happy for her. _

"_Sit down" was pretty much all she had handed her some photos. Avery looked at them shocked at what she saw. She couldn't believe the bastard had lied to her yet again._

"_Where the fuck is he?" Avery said with tears in her eyes._

_Stephanie gave her all the info that she needed. Gave her an extra key card for his room, since Stephanie asks for extra cards for everyone's room it wasn't a shock she had one._

_Stephanie drove her to the hotel. Knowing that Avery was going to need her when she got done confronting him. Avery stepped inside the elevator, hit the button for the fifth floor. Seemed like she held her breath the whole way up. _

_Hoping that she really didn't catch him in the act, knowing though that she probably would. She stopped outside room 510 and got her strength together. Slid the card in and opened the door._

_There was no one in the bedroom. She heard the water running, and sounds of moaning. Knowing she was going to catch him in the act. She opened the bathroom door and screamed _

"_ADAM JOSEPH COPLEAND GET YOUR CHEATING ASS OUT HERE."_

_Adam gulped, knowing he was caught. How he was going to explain this he had no idea. He pulled the towel on leaving whoever was in the shower with him, behind. _

"_Hi honey, long time no see."_

"_Save your bullshit Copeland. Who is she?"_

"_Who's Who?"_

"_Cut the shit. Who is the Whore you have in the shower with you?"_

"_No one."_

_With that Avery gets up and walks into the bathroom, pulling the curtain back. She could not believe who she saw. None other than Vickie Guerrero._

_She walked back out of the bathroom, and slapped Adam across the face. She might have been able to forgive him if it was someone other than her. She was repulsed._

_She revealed that she was pregnant to Adam, and that he would never get to see his child._

_Three weeks later she had a miscarriage. _

_~End Flashback~_

She was in tears yet again. Punk pulled her in and held her close. Whispering that it would all be ok. He knew as soon as he could he was going to ask Stephanie for a match against the Bastard.

"You're not leaving?"

"Nah, Hell I dated the shemale Beth Pheonix so I can't hold asshole against you."

She laughed knowing that they were going to get along well together.

"Punk, promise me something."

"Anything baby."

"Promise me you won't cheat on me. I have had that happen one to many times and I can't handle it again.""I promise baby, I am not like that." he stated.

She smiled and sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. She was far from tired. Punk sat down next to her. "You know how sexy you look in my shirt?" He growled at her.

"No, how sexy do I look."

He started kissing her. Letting his hands roam under her shirt. He massaged her breast, she moaned underneath him. She always loved the way he made her feel. He looked so sexy in boxers.

He pushed the shirt up over her head, kissing her neck after the shirt was removed. Trailing down to her nipples. She was getting so turned on. She then pushed Phil back to where she was straddling him.

Then they both heard Jack cry. Both of them cursed under their breaths, both being 100% turned on. She threw his shirt back on her and he got up to grab Jack. Hard on still raging. "The things parents sacrifice for their children" Phil thought.


	10. Authors Note

Hello everyone.

I promise that I have not forgotten about the story. I have had some issues in real life that have needed taking care of. I will try and have a new chapter up by end of this week, beginning of next week.

It sucks that sometimes real life gets in the way, and you guys get left out. I am so sorry that I haven't been able to produce chapters like I hoped too.

Thanks everyone for sticking with me, Punk, Jack, and Avery, are not forgotten I promise you this!

Thanks for all the adds to favorites,

thanks for the feedback,  
>and thanks for reading. I love all of my readers.<p>

Thanks again

Amanda (enchantedgirl1) 


	11. Am I good enough?

_**Hey Guys, Sorry it has taken me so long to upload. I promise I haven't forgotten about Ya'll. My grandma just went into hospice care so I have been dealing with that and haven't felt much like writing. But, I was there yesterday, and inspiration hit me, plus I was board to death so HENCE a new chapter was born. Also, I have had really bad writers block. So, Please Read and Review, if you would. I want to hear from you all.**  
><em>

_**Thanks to all who haven't left me. :)**_

_Chapter Ten_

The next day Punk and Avery got to the arena. Avery told Punk to get ready and she was going to go for a walk, and take Jack with her. He nodded at her and kissed her goodbye.

She walked into catering, with Jack on her back. He had fallen asleep shortly after they got there. She couldn't believe in a few short months he would be one. Time flies, especially when it came to children.

She grabbed a bottle of water and started to walk away when Beth came up to her.

"You know you will never replace her right?" she said

"Replace who?"

"His wife, he's just using you to get me back."

"Whatever. I don't have time for your stupid games."

She pushed Beth out of the way and walked back to the locker room. She was sure that Punk wouldn't use her, but then again she also wasn't sure. She never thought she was as hot as the Diva's. She could never compare to the beautiful women he worked with day in and day out.

She finally made it back to their locker room and put Jack in his playpen, and let him sleep. She popped online and opened her twitter account and sent out a tweet.

_PunkPrincess: All these WWE divas are so beautiful how can I compare? _

She sent the tweet out and sat back down, searching the web. She was seeing what kind of cake she should get for Jack for his birthday. Punk walked in all sweaty looking at her sitting in front of the computer.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower then we can go back to your house to pick up your things so we can get to the airport." She smiled at him and shut her computer down as Jack was starting to stir.

She picked Jack up and grabbed his baby food and started feeding him. Then Punk came out in his towel and looked at the two of them together. He couldn't believe that they were so good together.

Punk came over and asked to hold Jack..

"Come on little man, go to dada"

"Dada dada" Jack said

Punk almost started crying. Jack had said his first words! Avery gasped, thankful that Punk was able to hear his son's first words.

Punk started spinning him around, so happy that his son said dada. Jack just started giggling. Punk handed Jack back to Avery so he could get dressed. She acted like she wasn't watching Punk, but she was. How could someone so hot, want her. A plain Jane.

He caught her looking at him through the corner of his eye. He just smirked his signature smirk and finished getting ready. They got Jack ready and headed out. They were going to Chicago next. So they could stay at his house, as much as he didn't want too. He really hadn't been back since his wife died. He knew that Colt had removed all of his wife's things. So at least it should be livable. Plus colt moved into the guest bedroom. Avery checked the locker room to make sure they had everything.

They were walking and suddenly Punk stopped her looked her in the eye and just started kissing her. He pulled himself back and looked at her breathless. She was stunning. He couldn't believe that she was his.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, do I have to have a reason to kiss my girlfriend."

"No" she blushed

They walked out hand in hand, to her car. They got back to her house and she got packed. They had a flight in two hours. Then they had a day off. Which was nice. She had never been to Chicago and was really pretty anxious to see the sites.

By the time they got to Punks house it was 3am and they were pooped. They laid Jack down in his crib and Punk pulled her into his arms toward the bedroom. She laid down and fell asleep instantly. He wasn't tired so he wondered over to his desk in the room and popped on his computer. He saw her tweet about not being pretty enough and got kind of mad. How could she ever think that.

He walked over to the bed and got on top of her and started kissing her. She moaned under him. Her eyes shot open, still sleepy and smiled at him. "Hey Stranger." she said.

He sat her up and looked at her. "Why do you feel like you can't compare to the Divas?" he asked her.

Shit she knew she was caught. She looked him in the eye for a sec then looked away. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"You aren't just using me are you?"

"Where did you come up with that crock of shit?" he asked. Still angered.

"Oh well, um, Beth ran into me in the hallway and pretty much said I would never be good enough and that you were just using me to get back to her. I almost bitch slapped her, but then she got me thinking that I wasn't pretty enough."

"She's full of shit, you should know that Aves." He said. "Here feel this." With that he guided her hand down to his crotch. "Feel how hard I am? No one else does that"

She just smiled. She knew he was right. She couldn't love him more than she did right now. _'Wait did I just say love?'_ She thought.

"Punk?" she asked

"Yeah"

"If I tell you something, promise you won't go all weird on me?"

"I promise."

"I'm in love with you."

He just pulled her in close and kissed her forehead. Love? Was he in love with her.

"I love you too."

With that they made love til dawn. Then they fell asleep in each others arms. They didn't wake up til about noon. She freaked because she hadn't heard Jack all day. She threw one of Punk's Tshirts on and went to check on him. He was gone.

She freaked out. Went in and woke up Punk.

"Jack's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Like he's not in his bed."

She ran out of the room before Punk could tell her about Colt. Next thing you hear is a bunch of clinging and an "OUCH damn it woman that hurt", Punk cracked up laughing, Figuring what had happened. He threw his boxers on and walked into the kitchen.

He walked in and saw Avery with a frying pan and Colt holding his head, she was standing in front of Jack, and Jack was just laughing.

"Morning Colt, I see you met my girlfriend." Punk stated laughing.

"You know this crazy woman?"

Avery looked at Colt like she was going to kill him. As funny as it was, if Punk didn't intervene Colt would have probably had to have gone to the hospital with multiple concussions. "THIS CRAZY ASS STOLE YOUR SON."

"Calm down babe, this is my best friend Colt, he lives here too… Uhh hun, I think you should go put some pants on…" He looked at her, in his shirt and nothing else.

She looks down and drops the pan and curses. Both men started laughing. She pulled out her phone and texted Stephanie._I just embarrassed this shit out of myself Steph. I bet his friend Colt thinks I'm a Looney with no pants.-A_

_Oh boy, what happened now.-S_

Avery called Stephanie to explain what was going on. She just started laughing. She couldn't believe herself. Punk realized it was taking her along time to find some pants. So he went up to find her.

"Steph, I love him. I told him, and he told me. I am just worried though. What if I don't measure up to his wife. What if little Jack doesn't like me when he grows up? Hell, what if Punk doesn't like me after a while. I would be heart broken if I had to leave Jack."

Punk smiled, Knowing what his plans were for today and how well they would go. Or at least had hoped for. He was leaving Jack with his parents, and Colt was going to stay at his friends house. He had a romantic night at the house planned, one that she would never forget. He walked into the room and cleared his throat. "I have to run to the store, I will be back in a bit. Taking Jack to my parents." He kissed her and she continued talking to Steph. "He's up to something Steph, I can feel it."

Punk dropped Jack off and then made it to his stop. He walked in to the store reading Taylor's Jewelers. He walked over to the counter and said I am looking for something that is very shiny, and something that says "I love you.". The guy at the counter showed him some. Punk picked one out. "Perfect"


	12. Authors Note 2

Dear Readers,  
>I promise you, I am not done with the story, by any means. I just wanted to inform all of you that my grandmother passed away on Saturday August 11,2012. She died of lung cancer. She will be loved and missed by all.<p>So I promise as soon as things die down a bit, I will write another chapter.<br>I just hate that, I havent been able to post another chapter for you. I have a lot of places I still want to go with it...

So please keep an eye out :).

Loves to my readers.

And a Specail Shout out to KatieWoo. Those of you who havent read her stories need to check her out. She is on my favorites list. :) 


End file.
